


(Pessimo) Ritratto di famiglia

by raxilia_running



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Oltre il porfido e il marmo che ricoprivano ogni superficie, oltre le colonne che si innalzavano verso l’alto per parecchi metri, ciò che più colpiva era la profusione dei manti di porpora e dei mosaici che decoravano le pareti. Al lato opposto dell’entrata si ergeva un’imponente scalinata. Alla sua sommità era posto un trono dorato su cui era seduta, in una posizione scomposta e con le gambe che penzolavano da un bracciolo e la schiena poggiata contro l’altro, Zoe Porfirogenita.Corre l'anno 477 e mentre a Roma le cose si fanno sempre più complicate, l'Impero Romano d'Occidente decide di fare una visita di cortesia all'augusta sorella, Costantinopoli, recando con sé due ospiti speciali...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito ideale da inserirsi sempre nella storia del mio OC bizantino. In questa fic, sempre secoli fa, trattai della fine dell'Impero Romano d'Occidente e dell'ideale passaggio di consegne dell'eredità romana a Costantinopoli. Per il nome dell'OC Impero Romano d'Occidente mi sono ispirata alla dinastia che inaugurò la divisione dell'Impero Romano in due parti, ovvero la dinastia dei Flavi. Mi rendo conto che quando leggerete del complicato albero genealogico dei due fratelli italiani, vi girerà la testa, ma rintracciare parentele "storiche" fra Nazioni è sempre un casino. Buona lettura. uwu

«Lovino! Non correre!».

«Ma che palle! Sta’ zitto, papà!».

Un bambino, infagottato in una tunica bianca più grande di lui, incespicava velocemente lungo l’ampio corridoio che portava alla Sala del Trono.

Alle sue spalle, il giovane che l’aveva richiamato avanzava con passo notevolmente più incerto, stringendo nella mano destra il polso di un altro bambino, pressoché identico a quello che era stato richiamato poco prima, non fosse stato per l’espressione più timida e bonaria dipinta sul suo volto paffuto.

Aveva un’aria decisamente scalcagnata quel trio che si muoveva in maniera scomposta all’interno del Gran Palazzo di Costantinopoli, sede dell’Imperatore dell’Impero Romano d’Oriente. Erano arrivati qualche ora prima, attraccando al Corno d’Oro e dirigendosi rapidamente alla reggia. Non c’era stato tempo da perdere e il ragazzo dall’aspetto gracile che pareva inciampare a ogni passo nei suoi calzari aveva una certa premura.

Gli occhi febbricitanti lanciavano sguardi ansiosi alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra, rimirando in un misto di invidia e stupore quel luogo tanto maestoso e tanto riccamente decorato: porfido, marmo, mosaici dall’aria raffinata e cascate di porpora ad ogni angolo mostravano chiaramente il gusto sfacciato e pretenzioso di chi abitava quelle aule gigantesche. La Roma che aveva conosciuto lui, al confronto, sembrava una misera città in decadenza.

Certo, era monumentale il suo _caput mundi_ , c’era la storia dell’Impero fra quelle mura e fra quei palazzi di marmo ma dopo un secolo di saccheggi e scorribande la patina di inviolabilità che ricopriva ogni cosa si era volatilizzata nell’aria circostante e, con essa, tutta la maestà di quei luoghi era svanita. Impero Romano d’Occidente sospirò stancamente, stringendo fra le dita il lungo pallio di porpora che gli ricopriva le spalle. Sembrava stesse compiendo uno sforzo non indifferente per mantenersi in piedi, quasi il suo corpo minacciasse di crollare in pezzi da un momento all’altro.

C’erano state troppe invasioni mal fronteggiate, troppi litigi con suo fratello minore, troppa… troppa fiducia in una sorella che non poteva stargli dietro continuamente e poi era arrivata anche quella mazzata finale, che lo aveva messo di fronte alla cruda realtà. Non era più pensabile continuare a tirare avanti a quel modo…

«Papà, perché ci hai portato qui?».

La vocina fievole del bambino stretto alla sua mano lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà, costringendolo a elaborare una risposta che avesse anche soltanto una parvenza di credibilità e non suonasse come una pallida scusa per cambiare discorso.

«Beh, vedi…» esclamò alla fine, rivolgendogli un sorriso stentato. «Non avevamo mai fatto visita a Costantinopoli e così…».

«Sono alla porta?! Falli passare. Senza cerimoniale, ho detto! Non c’è tempo, sbrigati!».

La voce imperiosa di donna che fendette l’atmosfera greve del palazzo investì in pieno i tre visitatori come una violenta folata di vento. Lovino fece immediatamente dietrofront sui suoi piedini, scivolando rapidamente dietro il pallio del padre che, piegato in due su se stesso, esitava a compiere il passo successivo.

Zoe adorava le cerimonie, si poteva affermare senza tema di sbagliare che passasse tre quarti del suo tempo libero a organizzare eventi fastosi che si svolgevano con i riti più complicati possibili, in cui non era concesso di sbagliare a nessuno dei partecipanti, neanche colui che rivestiva il ruolo più infimo e defilato. Il giovane si era recato alla corte rarissime volte ma conosceva le abitudini della sorella abbastanza bene da sapere che se saltava ogni convenevole il suo umore doveva essere a dir poco nero. Non esattamente la maniera migliore per avanzare la richiesta per la quale era giunto fin lì.

«Sorellina…» bisbigliò con voce flebile il ragazzo, portandosi le braccia davanti al viso come se si aspettasse un attacco da un istante all’altro.

«Flavio! Muoviti e vieni qui! Non farmelo ripetere un’altra volta!».

Il tono si era fatto, se possibile, ancora più prepotente e isterico, costringendo il giovane a piegarsi in due per accusare il colpo. Alle sue spalle, Feliciano si stava avvolgendo nella spessa stoffa del mantello rosso, cercando probabilmente di sparire in una piega che lo portasse lontano da quella minaccia incombente.

Flavio deglutì a vuoto, facendo un respiro profondo che lo scosse fino alla punta dei piedi, e poi riaprì gli occhi, lanciando uno sguardo in direzione dell’enorme porta di legno che aveva davanti, unica e ultima separazione dalla donna che lo attendeva dall’altra parte. Strinse i pugni, portandosi infine le mani al petto, e incedette a fatica, trascinandosi i due figlioletti ancora aggrappati al pallio.

Né Feliciano né Lovino avevano mai visto prima d’allora la sorella del loro padre, anzi, neanche sapevano che fosse una donna. Solitamente arrivava in Italia giusto in tempo per fermare l’ennesima orda barbarica prima che fosse troppo tardi, ricoperta da capo a piedi dall’imponente armatura da catafratto, per poi sparire altrettanto rapidamente, richiamata in patria da chissà quali urgenti affari. Anche Flavio si rivolgeva a lei chiamandola semplicemente “Costantinopoli”, cosicché entrambi i bambini si erano convinti che il famoso zio fosse un rude e coraggioso omaccione.

Che avesse una voce così palesemente femminile non se lo sarebbero mai aspettato ma a questo punto cominciavano entrambi a sospettare che in quella stanza si nascondesse una strega orribile, che era meglio non guardare in faccia per non rischiare di venire pietrificati. O qualcosa del genere…

Oltre l’enorme porta di legno dai delicati intarsi che si aprivano in volute di acanto spruzzate d’oro, c’era una sala ancora più grande e ancor più riccamente decorata delle precedenti. Oltre il porfido e il marmo che ricoprivano ogni superficie, oltre le colonne che si innalzavano verso l’alto per parecchi metri, ciò che più colpiva era la profusione dei manti di porpora e dei mosaici che decoravano le pareti. Al lato opposto dell’entrata si ergeva un’imponente scalinata. Alla sua sommità era posto un trono dorato su cui era seduta, in una posizione scomposta e con le gambe che penzolavano da un bracciolo e la schiena poggiata contro l’altro, Zoe Porfirogenita.

Quando la ragazza voltò il capo, lo sguardo di un paio di iridi nere si posò sulla figura che incespicava a scatti all’ingresso della sala, avanzando col capo chino e le braccia ripiegate contro il petto. Era la rappresentazione di un uomo sconfitto che stava chiaramente preparandosi a chiedere la sua intercessione e forse anche il suo aiuto. Qualsiasi rimprovero, per quanto giusto, non avrebbe fatto altro che aggravare la sua situazione di estrema fragilità ma fu proprio ciò che la città fece, piegando le labbra carnose in una smorfia sprezzante e ruggendo con impazienza all’indirizzo del fratello.

«Flavio Cesare Augusto!».

A sentirsi chiamare per nome, il ragazzo si arrestò sulla soglia, chinando il capo con esagerata contrizione e inclinandosi all’indietro come se fosse sul punto di crollare sotto il peso dei rimproveri sottintesi in quel richiamo aggressivo.

«Posso spiegare! C’è stato un malinteso! Non è come sembra!» balbettò con voce tremante, senza avanzare ma senza tuttavia osare ritrarsi. Temeva che qualsiasi gesto gli sarebbe risultato fatale in quel momento e, come suo solito, si risolse semplicemente a non fare nulla, aspettando che qualcuno, in questo caso sua sorella, gli dicesse come muoversi e in che direzione. Sempre meglio che rischiare di farsi del male, per quanto non avesse ormai più niente da perdere. A parte, forse, i due bambini stretti al suo mantello.

«Spiegare?! Bene, allora fallo! Subito!».

Zoe puntò imperiosamente un indice in direzione del fratello, accavallando le gambe sul bracciolo e fissandolo con sguardo feroce. I braccialetti dorati tintinnarono contro il suo polso, rendendo ancora più definitivo quell’ordine.

«Spiegami com’è possibile che, mentre mi assento il tempo necessario a mettere in riga un usurpatore al trono, tu non sei neanche capace di tenerti in piedi da solo! Da Roma arrivano soltanto notizie confuse e nessuno che si degna di dirmi cos’è accaduto. Costava troppo a te e Pietro farmi sapere qualcosa di _certo_?!».

Nonostante la violenta reprimenda della sorella, Flavio sospirò di sollievo a quelle parole. Gli ambasciatori ancora non si erano fatti vedere quindi Costantinopoli non poteva assolutamente sapere come stavano davvero le cose. Perfetto! Aveva ancora tempo per parlarle e cercare di fare un quadro della situazione meno fallimentare di quello che poteva apparire a prima vista. Bisognava usare le parole giuste, al minimo errore Zoe lo avrebbe scoperto e lui avrebbe fatto la fine del cappone nel pranzo della domenica: collo tirato e farcito fino alle orecchie.

«Sorellina… Vedi… La congiunzione sfavorevole di molteplici eventi…» esclamò l’Impero Romano d’Occidente, tossicchiando ripetutamente mentre cercava di raggiungere una posizione più dignitosa.

Raddrizzò la schiena quel tanto che gli riusciva naturale: lui che era abituato a camminare sempre con quell’andatura ripiegata e un po’ timorosa si trovava sempre poco a suo agio ad alzare la testa e fissare il suo avversario faccia a faccia. Soprattutto se l’avversario in questione era sua sorella Costantinopoli che lo stava fissando con sguardo annoiato già prima che cominciasse la sua perorazione.

Flavio era certamente abbastanza bravo a cavarsela con le parole o, per lo meno, tale lo consideravano le orde barbare che invadevano a un ritmo sempre crescente i suoi possessi. Con Zoe, però, non c’era partita. La Porfirogenita era greca e discendente di Greci, l’arte oratoria ce l’aveva nel sangue. Sapeva rintracciare l’odore di una bugia anche nel discorso più complesso e ben orchestrato, figurarsi fra i pallidi balbettii del fratello minore.

In quel momento era abbastanza annoiata dall’esordio di quel discorso che si prefigurava come l’ennesimo, patetico tentativo di non arrivare subito al punto e rivelare il vero motivo di quella visita. Flavio aveva certamente bisogno del suo aiuto ma se era venuto a elemosinare fin dentro il Gran Palazzo della città, significava che si trovava in una situazione a dir poco disperata. Tuttavia Zoe si rifiutava di credere che davvero i barbari avessero spodestato l’imperatore e si fossero insediati a Roma. Assurdo. Possibile che i barbari germanici non si fossero più accontentati semplicemente di saccheggiare la vecchia capitale ma avessero addirittura deciso di restare?!

Fu a quel punto che due testoline ricoperte da un candido cappellino spuntarono timidamente dal retro del pallio color porpora di Flavio, sbirciando le pareti che li circondavano. Quella reggia così fastosa da essere una cittadella dentro la città vera e propria era per loro continua fonte di stupore, li faceva sentire ancora più piccoli e sperduti e al contempo era come attraversare una specie di terra incantata dove l’oro era comune come la pietra e dove forse anche la tranquillità, che mai avevano conosciuto, potevi gustartela fino a saziartene invece di dover lottare per strapparne un po’ dalle fauci affamate di nemici sempre più spaventosi.

Ogni traccia di noia scomparve dal volto olivastro della ragazza mentre la sua attenzione si concentrava sui due bambini. La voce del fratello era un brusio indistinto nella confusione dei suoi pensieri, mentre si affannava a identificare quei due piccoli ospiti la cui presenza non era affatto prevista.

«Ma che gran pezzo di femmina!».

La voce sottile ma già prepotente di Lovino interruppe subitaneamente il complicato discorso del padre mentre l’Italiano si sporgeva in maniera esagerata in direzione della donna assisa sul trono, senza nascondere neanche un grammo della sua curiosità. Aveva creduto che la famosa Costantinopoli fosse, rispettivamente, un uomo nerboruto o una vecchia strega e si trovava di fronte una giovane donna dalle forme burrose e dai modi accattivanti che gli ricordava tanto una di quelle famigerate donne orientali per cui Flavio dichiarava di spasimare ben volentieri.

«Lovino!» lo interruppe l’Impero Romano d’Occidente, facendo un balzo preoccupato a quelle parole. Adesso sua sorella si sarebbe certamente indisposta per quel fuori programma e farle accettare lo scambio che le proponeva sarebbe stato immensamente più difficile…

«Hai portato i bambini!» esclamò Zoe con un insospettabile entusiasmo.

Flavio la vide voltarsi, sistemandosi sul trono in maniera decisamente più consona a una nazione di tale grandezza, mentre teneva i grandi occhi neri fissi sul bambino che, a quell’esclamazione, aveva fatto un passo fuori dal mantello, osando osservare a viso aperto la zia.

«Sì! Questo… Questo è Lovino!» replicò prontamente il ragazzo, appoggiando una mano sottile sulla testa del figlioletto quasi a sottolineare la sua spiegazione.

«E… Vieni qui… Questo è Feliciano!» proseguì, spingendo il figlio minore davanti a sé con la mano libera. Il bambino si voltò verso di lui e si aggrappò al polso quasi temendo che il padre lo desse in pasto a una belva feroce pur di sfuggire alle sue fauci.

Flavio sembrava essere poco attento a quei particolari. Sua sorella si stava dimostrando insolitamente ben disposta nei confronti dei due nipoti che prima di allora non aveva avuto occasione di incontrare. C’era dunque bisogno che lui si giocasse il tutto per tutto e approfittasse della situazione favorevole finché aveva il vento in poppa. Se Zoe gradiva tanto la presenza dei due bambini, meglio far sì che li conoscesse subito e si… abituasse quanto prima alla loro presenza.

«Falli avvicinare. Voglio guardarli meglio!».

C’era una certa nota capricciosa nella voce dell’Impero Romano d’Oriente. Non era una donna paziente, dopotutto, e quando vedeva qualcosa di suo gradimento non esitava ad allungare le mani per afferrarla, che si trattasse di una rara e preziosa reliquia o di due adorabili bambini dall’aspetto tanto timido e impacciato.

Lovino non ebbe bisogno di alcun incoraggiamento e si liberò rapidamente della mano che lo spingeva delicatamente in avanti, trotterellando nell’immensa sala alla volta della zia. Feliciano fece qualche difficoltà in più, decidendosi a staccarsi dal braccio di Flavio solo quando questi gli ebbe assicurato che non si sarebbe mosso di lì mentre il figlio obbediva a quella richiesta. Saltellò con fare esitante, voltandosi più e più volte, e avrebbe continuato a proseguire con quel passo incerto e un po’ ondeggiante se suo fratello maggiore, per nulla intenzionato ad attendere ulteriormente, non fosse ritornato indietro afferrandolo per una manina e tirandoselo dietro con poca premura.

«Su, dai! Sbrigati!» sussurrò stizzito mentre la sua vocina rimbombava all’interno della sala.

I due fratelli cominciarono ad arrampicarsi goffamente su per le scale di marmo, rischiando di scivolare sulla superficie lucida e liscia più e più volte. Il primo a terminare la scalata fu Lovino, che si rimise diritto, spolverandosi le vesti bianche con orgoglio. Feliciano, subito dietro di lui, arrancò con qualche difficoltà, incespicando sull’ultimo gradino e ruzzolando ai piedi dell’enorme trono dorato. Si rialzò mestamente, lanciando sguardi ansiosi attorno a sé per recuperare il cappellino che aveva perso.

Sua zia fu però più svelta di lui e, chinatasi in avanti, afferrò il copricapo, rendendolo alle manine tremanti del bambino già tese verso di lei in trepida attesa. Lo afferrò per i fianchi, sollevandolo e portandoselo sulle ginocchia, per enorme scontento del fratello maggiore che, nonostante fosse arrivato per primo, come sempre vedeva Feliciano scavalcarlo e passare avanti nelle preferenze dell’ennesimo estraneo. Per quanto fosse affezionato al fratello, non riusciva a impedire che un’invidia sottile gli spirasse dentro il cuore, bruciandolo lentamente ogni volta di più. Prima Nonno Roma, poi quel buono a nulla di suo padre e adesso anche quella gran bella donna di sua zia… Certo che la sua era proprio sfortunaccia nera!

«E così… Tu saresti il figlio di Gallia Cisalpina, giusto? Feliciano…» soggiunse Zoe, sollevando il bimbo di fronte a sé. L’Italiano si limitò a fissarla con un misto di ansia e curiosità, prima di accennare col capo a qualcosa che ricordava vagamente un assenso.

Sua zia non sembrava una donna cattiva ma era così… imponente da mettergli i brividi. Era un’imponenza certo diversa da quella del Nonno, magari non così forte come la sua ma lei era più… seriosa o forse semplicemente meno sorridente. Nonno Roma era sempre così bonario e allegro e pensava sempre a bere vino e combattere battaglie. Per non parlare di quando andava da Germania e cominciava a parlare e parlare e parlare… Invece quella donna lo squadrava con le sue folte sopracciglia aggrottate e quell’aria aristocratica che non ti metteva per nulla a tuo agio.

Il bambino venne delicatamente adagiato su un bracciolo del trono mentre Lovino, ancora a terra, osservava la scena con un sentimento di stizza crescente ma tutto il suo disappunto si sciolse come neve al sole quando Costantinopoli si voltò nella sua direzione e, lanciatogli uno strano sguardo incuriosito, sollevò anche lui, portandoselo in grembo e rimanendo per qualche istante a fissarlo senza parlare. Sembrava cercasse qualcosa sul suo viso ma, se pure fosse stata quella l’eventualità, non ne fece parola.

Si limitò ad annuire soddisfatta prima di sollevare una mano e accarezzargli delicatamente i capelli.

«Lovino… Tu sei il figlio di Magna Grecia, non è così? Riconoscerei il Tavoliere delle Puglie ovunque!» esclamò allegramente, pizzicando una guanciotta paffuta.

Il bambino rimase a osservarla a bocca spalancata: il profumo intenso di olio d’oliva, che aveva avvertito quando l’aveva accarezzato, unito alla sensazione di quella pressione decisa sul suo volto e alla visione di quegli occhi neri gli provocava un forte senso di nostalgia alla bocca dello stomaco. Era come ritrovarsi davanti a qualcosa di spaventosamente familiare, qualcosa o qualcuno che aveva conosciuto così addietro nel tempo da averne quasi perso la memoria.

«Hai lo stesso sguardo languido di mia sorella, se ti potesse vedere adesso…».

La punta di acre rimorso in quelle parole non sfuggì a Lovino ma meno ancora si perse il senso contenuto nelle parole della zia. Costantinopoli era… la sorella di Magna Grecia? La sorella di… sua madre?

Lo sguardo della ragazza saettò in direzione del fratello che, temporaneamente sollevato dall’incarico di doverle recare le cattive nuove di cui era latore, si stava guardando attorno con aria impacciata, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena in maniera spasmodica.

Non era esattamente un uomo imponente, Flavio, ma aveva un certo qual fascino che faceva sempre presa sulle donne o forse erano quei due assurdi ciuffi che gli spuntavano ai lati del capo a destare la curiosità generale. Ciuffi che avevano ereditato entrambi i suoi figli, c’era da aggiungere.

E poi c’era quell’aria smarrita che certamente parecchie esponenti del sesso femminile scambiavano per bisogno d’affetto e, nonostante l’aria gracile e remissiva, con quel viso proporzionato e quelle labbra carnose come le sue – avevano preso tutti quanti quel particolare dal padre – era per lo meno una visione piacevole per molte delle sue spasimanti. Ma Zoe non avrebbe esitato a riempirlo di urla e calci. Lo trovava poco meno che un vigliacco smidollato. Non poteva sopportare che suo fratello, il figlio di Roma, fosse… un tale pusillanime. Nell’ultimo secolo aveva passato metà del suo tempo a riparare ai suoi errori e non c’era invasione che non lo fiaccasse e non lo scoraggiasse. Ma dove diamine lo aveva lasciato l’amor proprio? E ai figli… ai figli non ci pensava?

Ah già, lui ormai dava retta soltanto a Pietro. Insediato nel cuore della vecchia capitale, quel ragazzo accumulava sempre più potere e influenza e a Zoe non sarebbe dispiaciuto se non avesse avuto la netta sensazione che ogni oncia di quella forza che prendeva per sé la strappava proprio a Flavio.

«Allora, Flavio, vuoi deciderti a parlare? Che sta succedendo a Roma?!» tuonò alla fine indispettita, dato che il fratello non si decideva ad aprir bocca e spiegarsi.

«Eh?! Cosa, come, dove, chi?! Ah, ecco… Io…» balbettò precipitosamente il ragazzo, colto di sorpresa dall’ennesimo richiamo all’ordine.

Zoe sbuffò scocciata, portandosi una mano alla fronte e tormentandosi l’attaccatura del naso fra l’indice e il pollice. Fu in quell’istante che si sentì tirare per la tunica e, abbassato il capo, si trovò di fronte l’espressione indispettita del nipotino.

«I barbari sono diventati i Re di Roma!» borbottò Lovino mangiandosi le parole fra i denti.

«Che cosa?!».

A quello strillo il ragazzo per poco non crollò sulle ginocchia e congiunse le mani sopra la testa, rivolgendo una muta preghiera alla sorella pur di essere risparmiato dalla sua furia.

«Beh… ecco… Odoacre è uno… uno che si impone e… sai, Romolo era soltanto un bambino…».

«Cosa ci faceva un bambino sul trono?! E chi sarebbe questo Odoacre?! Insomma, Flavio, parla chiaro!» lo interruppe bruscamente Costantinopoli.

Non era mai stata una persona paziente ma una situazione che si prospettava, improvvisamente, più grave del previsto non faceva altro che rendere i suoi modi ancora più bruschi e prepotenti. Non era il modo migliore di avere a che fare con il fratello, però, che più veniva pressato e più si chiudeva in un imbarazzante mutismo interrotto qua e là da timidi balbettii di scusa.

Impero Romano d’Occidente sembrava costantemente chiedere il perdono anche solo per essere venuto al mondo ed era un atteggiamento che Zoe, dall’alto della fortissima considerazione di sé, non poteva minimamente concepire. Un simile comportamento non si addiceva affatto a uno dei figli di Roma!

«È un signore che comandava le truppe… Un… barbaro!».

Il timido pigolio di Feliciano si inserì nella conversazione con un accenno quasi pietoso. Al bambino non piaceva osservare suo padre in difficoltà. Già quei barbari grandi e grossi lo tartassavano ogni santo giorno, la zia doveva capire che non poteva accanirsi contro di lui con tanta rabbia.

«E il bambino… era il… figlio di un senatore che… che avevano messo sul trono quando i militari si sono ribellati… sai, era molto simpatico, peccato che lo abbiano rimandato in campagna…» proseguì, incoraggiato dallo sguardo di Zoe che, nonostante l’evidente sconcerto dimostrava verso i nipoti una clemenza che non era solita rivolgere a nessun altro.

«Poi però Odoacre si è fregato il trono!» intervenne Lovino con una certa stizza, richiamando su di sé l’attenzione della zia.

«Dovevi vedere come si è presentato a palazzo! Un altro po’ e ci camminava sul tavolo da pranzo con tutti gli zoccoli di quello stupido cavallo!» proseguì indignato, agitando le tozze braccine con evidente nervosismo.

I grandi occhi neri di Costantinopoli si sgranarono a dismisura di fronte a quel racconto confuso. Afferrò il bambino per i fianchi, poggiandolo delicatamente sull’altro bracciolo e si alzò di scatto. Flavio la vide armeggiare brevemente, voltandogli le spalle, prima di cavare dal retro del trono un enorme gladio dall’elsa d’oro incrostata di rubini. Che gli intenti della donna fossero minacciosi era più che evidente ma il modo in cui agitò l’arma, scivolando giù per la scalinata, non lasciava dubbio alcuno sul suo umore.

«Flavio Cesare Augusto! Come osi presentarti qui _vivo_ dopo il disonore che hai gettato sull’Impero?!».

Il ragazzo sbiancò come un cencio, indietreggiando invano per poi inciampare nel suo stesso mantello e finire malamente a terra.

«Po… posso spiegare! E… erano troppi e io non sapevo cosa fare e tu eri lontana e abbiamo preferito obbedire, altrimenti… altrimenti sarebbe stata la guerra civile! L’esercito… l’esercito ha dato il suo consenso…» balbettò precipitosamente l’Impero, arretrando sui gomiti verso l’uscita.

La sorella lo raggiunse in pochi istanti, in un fruscio di costose vesti orientali che accarezzavano il pavimento di marmo della sala. Flavio, gli occhi vergognosamente rivolti verso il basso, scorse l’orlo bianco e porpora del peplo prima ancora della punta luccicante del gladio di Zoe ma non ebbe il tempo di spaventarsi a sufficienza perché la mano ossuta della sorella lo artigliò per il bavero del pallio, costringendolo ad alzarsi con tale foga da rischiare di strozzarlo. Barcollò, rimettendosi malamente in piedi, e tossì cercando di inspirare l’aria che gli era appena stata negata con quella stretta.

«Non è un motivo sufficiente per permettere a un lurido _barbaro_ di mettere le mani sul diadema imperiale, Flavio!» lo richiamò duramente Costantinopoli, afferrandolo per una spalla.

«Non ci pensi ai tuoi figli, eh?! Che razza di esempio dai loro? Un padre che si piega a ogni capriccio dell’invasore di tur…».

«È proprio perché ci penso!».

La voce dell’Impero suonò assurdamente stridula mentre alzava la testa e, per la prima volta in vita sua, fronteggiava la sorella fissandola negli occhi senza eludere lo sguardo. Le labbra strette in una linea tremula e il viso ridotto a una maschera d’esasperazione, prese più fiato che poteva prima di esclamare con ancora più violenza: «È proprio perché penso ai miei figli che non posso permettermi colpi di testa! Nell’ultimo secolo abbiamo dovuto affrontare tante di quelle invasioni e io… non posso tollerare che soffrano ancora! E non posso fare nulla, mi capisci? Nulla!».

«Andiamo, Flavio, adesso non lanciarti in un altro dei tuoi sproloqui vittimistici…» cercò di liquidarlo Zoe. Tollerava ancora meno quelle palesi dimostrazioni di viltà da parte del fratello ma venne, per la seconda volta in un giorno, zittita bruscamente.

«Non ce la faccio più, Zoe! La fine è sempre più vicina! Ogni giorno che passa… sento le forze venirmi meno. Sto perdendo pezzi, te ne rendi conto? Fra un po’ non riuscirò neanche più a tenermi in piedi da solo! Già adesso mi sembra di fare fatica persino a mantenermi ancora unito… Non posso andare avanti così, non posso!».

Lo sguardo febbricitante che Impero Romano d’Occidente rivolse alla sorella la lasciò non poco scossa. Era vero che Flavio si lasciava prendere facilmente dal panico ma mai, prima d’allora, l’aveva visto in un tale stato di prostrazione. Persino il respiro, che avvertiva chiaramente data la vicinanza dei loro volti, era irregolare e pesante. Il corpo stesso del fratello era scosso da brividi di momento in momento più violenti, al punto che Zoe afferrò la mano tremante posata sulla sua spalla, cercando di calmarlo con poco successo.

«Riprenditi, Flavio! Niente è perduto! Ora che ho rimediato al problema della successione posso…».

Il ragazzo scosse decisamente la testa, i due ciuffi che ondeggiavano nell’aria mestamente.

«Non puoi fare più niente per me, sorella! Non è giusto che io chieda continuamente il tuo aiuto e poi, ormai… Nessuno può fare più niente per me! C’è solo un’ultima richiesta che ti prego di esaudire… I bambini… li affido a te… Prenditi cura di loro, sarai di certo una guardiana più… efficace…».

Costantinopoli spalancò la bocca, per la prima volta in vita sua a corto di parole. Mai il fratello si era dimostrato tanto serio e risoluto in sua presenza ma quella constatazione non faceva che peggiorare la situazione. Flavio non poteva estinguersi a quel modo! Non lui, il legittimo successore di Roma!

Staccò la mano dal suo polso, preparandosi a una filippica infinita sui doveri del fratello, sulla sua ascendenza e sui valori del loro grandioso impero ma venne distratta da uno strattone deciso alla base del suo lungo mantello.

Si voltò in tempo per scorgere Feliciano appeso alla stoffa color porpora che cercava disperatamente di attirare la sua attenzione, mentre Lovino trotterellava goffamente alla sua volta, quasi scivolando sul liscio pavimento di marmo.

Quando vide le manine del bambino tendersi nella sua direzione, si chinò verso di lui, prendendolo in braccio mentre lo sentiva sussurrare a fatica, come se avesse imparato quella frase a memoria e temesse di scordarsela: «Ah, il papà mi ha detto di dirti che… sta arrivando una abma… anba… ambasceria di Odoacre, ecco. Per… parlare con il tuo imperatore, sì…».

«Come?! Che significa che sta arrivando un ambasciatore?! Flavio!» esclamò Zoe mentre la sua voce riecheggiava fra le pareti della sala. Preso in braccio il bambino, si rialzò, voltandosi appena in tempo per scorgere il balenare del pallio color porpora del fratello che scompariva oltre la grande porta d’accesso al salone del trono.

«Flavio Cesare Augusto! Torna qui immediatamente!» tuonò imperiosamente, affrettandosi in direzione dell’ingresso ma Lovino, sgambettando a fatica, la superò di poco, cominciando a pigolare con voce indignata.

«Dove scappi?! Ci avevi promesso che non te ne andavi, brutto coglione!».

«Lovino!».

La voce scandalizzata della zia lo raggelò sul posto mentre questa la raggiungeva in compagnia del fratello minore, che si affrettò a richiamarlo, anche se in maniera notevolmente più preoccupata.

«Fratellone, papà ha detto che quelle brutte parole non devi dirle!».

«Esattamente! Non sta bene che un bambino si abbandoni a simili volgarità! Non puoi mancare di rispetto a tuo padre anche se… anche se non è esattamente un esempio di coraggio…».

Era evidente che Zoe stesse facendo tutto il possibile per evitare che i suoi nipoti avessero una pessima opinione del loro padre ma non era affare semplice. Non quando Flavio se la svignava a quel modo dopo aver dato spettacolo con il peggiore attacco isterico che la storia ricordasse. Eppure Costantinopoli non riusciva a condannarlo. Non completamente. Quel fratello crapulone e smidollato gli si era aggrappato contro con una disperazione che mai gli aveva visto in volto, in tutti quei secoli di vita. La supplica che le aveva rivolto persino nel tentativo di compiere un atto di estremo eroismo – rinunciare alla sua integrità pur di salvare i figli – non l’aveva lasciata indifferente ma non poteva tollerare che Flavio si arrendesse a quel modo.

Né tantomeno che Feliciano e Lovino gli mancassero di rispetto.

«Ecco, appunto!» protestò Lovino, sbattendo i piedini sul pavimento.

«Lui ci aveva promesso che non se ne sarebbe andato! Ci aveva promesso che avrebbe combattuto!».

«Ma papà non se n’è andato! Lui… Lui torna, vedrai…» pigolò con poca convinzione Feliciano.

«E invece no! Lo sai anche tu!» lo zittì il bambino, puntandogli contro un dito paffuto mentre le sue guance arrossivano per la rabbia.

«Perché è un brutto! Stupido! Deficiente! Bastardo! E pure coglione!» insistette, ricacciando indietro qualcosa che assomigliava pericolosamente a delle lacrime di disperazione.

«Lovino! Ti ho detto di non usare parolacce!» lo ammonì nuovamente Zoe, suonandogli un leggero scappellotto dietro la nuca. Tuttavia, pochi secondi dopo si chinò anche su di lui, appoggiando il gladio a terra e afferrando il bambino con il braccio ora libero. Lo sollevò e si diresse con entrambi i nipoti all’uscita della sala.

Non ebbe fatto che pochi passi, però, quando quasi rischiò di inciampare nel largo pallio color porpora del fratello. Non c’era altra traccia di lui né della sua figura. Il silenzio aleggiava nel largo corridoio, neppure interrotto da quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il rumore dei passi dell’Impero Romano d’Occidente che si allontanava da loro.

«Flavio!» lo richiamò per la seconda volta, ottenendo come unica risposta l’echeggiare della sua voce fra le pareti di marmo.

«Flavio Cesare Augusto!» urlò ancora, stordendo i bambini che, stretti al suo petto, sentivano quello ruggito disperato rimbombare con dolorosa violenza nella cassa toracica della donna.

Le labbra di Zoe si piegarono in un ghigno amaro mentre il suo sguardo frugava impazzito l’orizzonte davanti a sé. Sapeva perfettamente che il fratello non sarebbe più tornato. Sapeva – lo sentiva dal modo in cui le aveva rivolto quelle ultime parole – che era davvero svanito nel nulla, come loro padre prima di lui. Ed esattamente come lui era andato a morire in silenzio, dove nessuno poteva vederlo, lasciando tutti loro con la stupida speranza che sarebbe ritornato all’improvviso, sorprendendoli proprio nell’istante in cui avessero smesso di credere a una simile illusione.

Feliciano sgambettava impaziente contro il suo braccio, tendendosi quasi con disperazione verso quel mantello abbandonato sul pavimento che assomigliava tanto a un’enorme quanto inquietante macchia di sangue.

Costantinopoli si piegò verso il basso, lasciandolo scivolare via dal suo abbraccio. Il modo in cui il nipote si lanciò contro la porpora imperiale, stringendola fra le manine tremanti, le fece contrarre lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa. Non poteva, tuttavia, abbandonarsi alla malinconia e mentre Lovino si tuffava contro il suo collo, nascondendo con borbottii incazzati quelli che assomigliavano ai più infantili e accorati dei singhiozzi, venne raggiunta dal _curopalate_ in evidente stato di agitazione.

«Mia signora!».

«Mia signora!» ripeté l’uomo con una certa urgenza, non ottenendo alcuna risposta dalla donna.

«Cosa vuoi, insomma! Non vedi che sono occupata?!» ruggì Zoe con voce roca, senza tuttavia voltarsi.

«Non… non volevo disturbarla ma… l’Imperatore Zenone la desidera urgentemente! È appena arrivato l’ambasciatore del generale Odoacre da Roma!».

A quel nome un tremito scosse il corpicino di Feliciano, tanto forte che la donna si affrettò a raccoglierlo da terra, tirandoselo in braccio mentre ancora stringeva il mantello del padre fra le dita.

«È già arrivato?».

«Sì e… desidera discorrere con voi a proposito della… successione al trono ora che l’Imperatore non c’è più».

Le manine di Lovino si strinsero convulsamente attorno alle spalle della zia, che si limitò a digrignare i denti a quelle parole, prima di voltarsi e fulminare il povero intendente di palazzo con uno sguardo omicida.

«Che insolenza! Conducimi da loro. Immediatamente!».

L’uomo si affrettò a farle strada, mentre Costantinopoli incedeva con i due nipoti ancora stretti contro il petto. Gli eventi stavano precipitando con più rapidità di quanta Zoe potesse sopportare. Prima i barbari che conquistavano il trono di Roma, poi suo fratello che piombava a palazzo affidandogli i figli e scomparendo nel nulla e poi… anche gli ambasciatori.

«Flavio… Mi toccherà ripulire il tuo ennesimo macello» sussurrò con voce colma di rabbia mentre attraversava la sala del trono. Non l’aveva urlato, come suo solito. Non avrebbe avuto senso, dopotutto. Suo fratello era scomparso, in quel modo subdolo che non le permetteva neanche di accertarsi con i suoi stessi occhi della sua morte.

Neanche la sua voce, ormai, poteva più raggiungerlo.


End file.
